1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to devices used for drying footwear, specifically to a footwear drying rack and a method for its use within automatic clothes dryers having a rotating dryer drum, the framework of the rack comprising one outwardly spring-biased main actuator arm and one telescoping main actuator arm positioned in opposition thereto, two rack holders which are secured to opposite sides of the inside surface of the dryer drum and between which the two main actuator arms are firmly fixed during use, the framework also comprising a plurality of outwardly spring-biased shoe bracket subassemblies upon which wet footwear may be placed to allow such footwear to dry within the automatic clothes dryer in a shorter amount of time than if it were placed loose within the dryer drum, and to also cause drying of the footwear without it repetitively striking the inside surfaces of the clothes dryer door and drum, whereby such repetitive contact might otherwise cause an undue amount of noise, damage to the shoes, marring and denting of the inside walls and door of the clothes dryer, burning up of the dryer motor if laces attached to the boots or shoes became sufficiently entangled in the drum to stop it, and interruption of the drying cycle if the loose footwear were to knock open the clothes dryer door. Applications may include, but are not limited to, drying of shoes belonging to both children and adults, work boots, steel-tipped shoes, and athletic footwear including shoes having spikes and cleats that are commonly used in the sports of baseball, softball, football, golf, hiking, and mountain climbing.
2. Description of Proir Art
Wet footwear is periodically encountered by almost everyone, and a wide variety of methods and devices have been tried to dry wet footwear without damaging it. Air drying of wet footwear is slow, and can lead to undesirable odors in the footwear, even if a quantity of newspaper or other absorbent material is initially placed in the toes of the footwear to draw out excess moisture. To accelerate drying time, people have been known to place wet footwear near to a heat source, such as a fire place or stove, whereby the footwear becomes subject to hot spots, burned and scorched heels and soles, and shrinking. Further, even though a wide variety of devices are known to dry footwear which attach to hair dryers or have various combinations of electric heaters, flexible air hoses, and electric blowers, as a matter of convenience many people choose to dry footwear in automatic clothes dryers, however, in doing so they can experience a variety of problems. For example, footwear placed loose within automatic clothes dryers tends to bang and knock against the inside walls and door of the dryer drum. When heavy shoes and boots are dried, the noise created by the repetitive banging and knocking can be bothersome. Further, particularly when steel-tipped shoes or boots, and shoes having spikes or cleats, are dried, the inside surfaces of the dryer drum and door become subject to marring and denting. Also, footwear placed loose within a clothes dryer does not dry evenly and will therefore take an excessive amount of time to become completely dry, unnecessarily consuming energy resources. Another problem is that if time is not taken to loosen or remove the laces found in many types of boots, shoes and sneakers, the laces can become sufficiently entangled with the drum to cause the drum to get stuck. This can lead to overheating and possible failure of the dryer's motor. In addition, wet and dry footwear tends to knock clothes dryer doors open mid-cycle, which can lead to drying delays. It also requires the periodic attention from someone to restart the dryer.
Use of the present invention to dry footwear secures it in a stationary position relative to the inside walls of an automatic clothes dryer drum, and eliminates all of the above mentioned problems. The wet footwear is positioned upon a rack which circles at the same speed and direction of rotation as the dryer drum which helps to promote even footwear drying and prevents one part of the footwear becoming excessively hot relative to the remainder of the footwear, which can otherwise lead to damage. Also, the wet footwear does not have the opportunity to contact the inside surface of the dryer drum, therefore the drum and door of the clothes dryer do not become dented or marred. Also, the opportunity is avoided for shoe and boot laces to become entangled with the dryer drum and possibly cause motor failure. In addition, the outwardly spring-biased shoe bracket applies pressure to a wet shoe or boot between the inside surface of its heel and its toe to help prevent shrinking of the footwear during the drying cycle. Also, when the present invention is used the secured shoes and boots cannot knock open the dryer door mid-cycle and the flow of forced hot air is evenly circulated around the wet footwear as the drum turns, to accomplish prompt drying of the footwear without an unnecessary expenditure of energy resources. It is not known to have a footwear drying rack comprising one outwardly spring-biased main actuator arm and one telescoping main actuator arm placed in opposition thereto, two rack holders which are secured to opposite sides of the inside surface of the dryer drum and between which the two main actuator arms are firmly fixed during use, the framework also comprising a plurality of outwardly spring-biased shoe bracket subassemblies upon which wet footwear may be placed to allow such footwear to dry within the automatic clothes dryer in a shorter amount of time than if it were placed loose within the dryer drum.